Anna
Princess Anna is the main protagonist in the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. She is the fearless, spunky, and innocently awkward sister of the powerful Snow Queen Elsa, and embarks on a perilous joruney to save her kingdom from an enternal winter. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. She will join the Disney Princess line-up making her the 12th Disney Princess.Disney Magazines Editorial Calendars Background Official Disney Bio :Anna is more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks. But she’s also the most optimistic and caring person you’ll ever meet. She longs to reconnect with her sister, Elsa, as they were close during their childhood. When Elsa accidentally unleashes a magical secret that locks the kingdom of Arendelle in an eternal winter, Anna embarks on a dangerous adventure to make things right. Armed with only her fearlessness, a never-give-up attitude and her faith in others, Anna is determined to save both her kingdom and her family. Personality Unlike her older sister, Elsa, Anna is very eccentric, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks, and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is a free spirit, bent on spending her life outside the palace gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naive occasional, Anna is far from weak, and is show to be quite skilled in combat and physical defense, as seen when she battled the wolves, Elsa's giant snow bodyguard Marshmallow, as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Though she values romance greatly, it's clear Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna's been attached to Elsa, and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. And as the years passed, and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous, until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy spells, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the palace walls and finally share the quality time they've been longings for years upon years. Physical Appearance Anna is a beautiful young girl with a slender figure and fair complexion. She has blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair tied in two pigtail braids, and has a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Elsa the Snow Queen). She also has a platinum blonde streak on the right side of her hair, which she had even since she and Elsa were little. Her signature outfit consists of a medium-length, dark blue dress with a black bodice, light blue blouse, and black boots. She also wears a magenta cape with a matching magenta cap. When she is cursed by Elsa (although that was accidental), her hair turns to the same shade of blonde as Elsa's, although her eyebrows do not change color. Appearances ''Frozen At a young age, young Anna and Elsa enjoyed the life of princesses, spending most of their time using Elsa's magic powers over ice and snow to create winter wonderlands for their enjoyment whenever they pleased. One night, young Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and begged to play as she was too wide awake to sleep. Elsa playfully brushed her sister off until it was suggested they'd build a snowman, to which Elsa delightfully agrees to. The sisters head into the palace's throne room and create a winter field of snow, enjoying their time with plenty of merriment until Elsa accidentally strikes Anna with her magic, rendering her unconscious. Horrified, Elsa calls for their parents, the king and queen, who rush onto the scene. The king looks through the royal library and is able to find a map to a valley inhabited by magical trolls capable of saving Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king, and queen head over to the valley, and the king of the trolls, Pabbie, informs them Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can fatal. Pabbie then informs the royal family that, while Elsa's magic is beautiful, should she not learn to control it and let fear consume her, horrible things will occur. The king assures they'll help Elsa learn to conceal her powers, and before they depart, Pabbie wipes Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities, believing it's best if she completely forgot of the mystical moments they shared, though rearranging the memories to make it seem as if they were playing out in the regular snow, as opposed to snow conjured up in the palace. To further safety, Anna and Elsa were forced to be separated at all times, as well as kept within the palace walls to keep from endangering the other citizens. Years went by, and with it, the friendship Anna and Elsa once shared. Throughout the years, Anna spent most of her days running throughout the palace walls playfully and spending practically all of her time alone or with her parents until one day, while out in the sea for vacation, the king and queen were killed in a powerful storm, their ship sinking after being struck by monstrous waves. The terrible news devastated Anna, and the young princess tried to reunite with her sister once again, needing her love and comfort to get through the tragedy. However, as always, Elsa remained in her room, even during the monarchs' funerals, leaving both the sisters to mourn and move on from the tragedy alone. Later on in life, Elsa had finally reached the age where she was eligible to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. The entire kingdom was abuzz, with royals from all across visiting the land in honor of her majesty. Anna couldn't have been more excited. The moment the gates were released, the princess left the palace and went into the village to explore the sights and sounds she hasn't experienced in ages. During her free roam, Anna bumps into a neighboring prince, Hans of the Southern Isles. The princess immediately becomes smitten with the charming prince, and she finally comes close to her dream of finding romance. Her meeting with Hans is interrupted by the bells informing the kingdom the coronation is prepared to take place, forcing Anna to rush off. In the church, Anna proudly stands by her sister as she's crowned, though they don't speak until later that night at the celebration ball. Watching over the friendly crowd, Anna and Elsa speak for the first time in quite a while, complimenting each other and laughing, getting along like they used to. But before things can go further, the sisters are introduced to the snobbish Duke of Weselton who offers Elsa her first dance as queen. Elsa shyly denies but offers Anna's hand, resulting in a comical scene, leaving both sisters in a humorously giddy state. When Anna comments on how she wishes things were always like that, Elsa sadly informs her that simply cannot be. When she asks why, Elsa fails to properly answer. Saddened, Anna walks off, on the verge of tears, just when she bumps into Hans once again who offers a waltz. Anna agrees and the romantic dance soon leads to a date around the city. Anna and Hans spend the evening bonding and getting to know one another, finding out they have a lot in common from interests to sibling relationships. The two become so close that, by the end of their date, Hans proposes, to which Anna immediately agrees to. They couple head back to the throne room to ask for Elsa's blessing. Elsa immediately denies, causing Anna to lose her temper. Seeing things becoming emotionally out of hand, Elsa orders the party to end and the gates to be closed, to which Anna immediately causes an uproar over, not wanting to spend her life trapped within the palace again. The confrontation between the sisters becomes larger and larger until, out of blinded anger, Elsa accidentally shoots massive ice spikes from her hand, nearly striking the guests, including Anna. Horrified by what she's done and the reaction it received, Elsa flees. The Duke of Weselton orders his men to seize her, but the former queen escapes into the mountains. Feeling it's her fault, Anna volunteers to go after her and leaves Hans in charge during the journey. Having no idea where she's going, Anna soon arrives at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, where she meets Kristoff, a rugged mountain man who decides to help Anna after she paid for mountain equipment and carrots for his reindeer, and best friend, Sven. The trio head off, facing dangers such as wolves and cliffs along the way. The early danger and the fact that their ride was destroyed in the process, nearly prompts Kristoff to abandon Anna and return home. However, Sven convinces him to do otherwise, and the journey continues. Meanwhile, Elsa has since created a new home for herself; a massive ice palace on the northern mountains, and is shown to be quite happy, now that she's free to use her powers without the fear of harming anyone, vowing to never return to Arendelle from that day fourth. Back with Anna, the group stumble upon an enchanted snowman named Olaf. Though frightened by the magical creature at first, Anna soon remembers Olaf was a snowman she and Elsa built as children, and he was apparently rebuilt sometime after her self exile. She asks him if he knows where to find her sister and fortunately, he does. Olaf leads the rest of the way to Elsa's palace, and they arrive before long. Elsa is initially shown to be quite happy to see her sister again, but her fears of harming her again soon overcomes her, and she orders her to leave for her own safety. Anna assures Elsa there's no reason to be afraid, but Elsa refuses to listen, wanting her sister to return home to Arendelle where she'll live her life freely just as she's always wanted. Anna refuses again, telling Elsa about the accidental curse and that she needs to fix it. Shocked and disappointed in herself, Elsa panics, losing control over her powers again and accidentally striking Anna yet again, though this time, in the heart. Not noticing, Elsa orders her sister to leave once more, creating a bodyguard to get her going. The snow monster, named Marshmallow by Olaf, chases the friends out and away front the castle. After reaching safety, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning completely white, and realizes it's from when Elsa struck her in the heart. Thankfully, Kristoff believes he has a solution, and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls reside. During the trip there, the two grow closer, Kristoff showing great worry and care for the princess, unknowingly falling in love with her. Upon their arrival, Kristoff's adopted mother, Bulda, immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Hulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance, Kristoff catching her in his arms and informing the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie returns after sensing dangerous magic in the land, and sadly tells the friends Anna is in grave danger. Unless she performs an act of true love, she'll freeze to death, and although he's powerful, the old troll is unable to restore her health. Bulda believes the act of true love would be "true loves kiss", having the friends head back to Arendelle for Anna to receive a kiss from Hans. Though he's greatly saddened to leave her side, Krisotff leaves the kingdom with Sven after Anna's taken into care. She reunites with Hans and quickly informs him of all that happened. Smirking, Hans refuses to kiss the princes and reveals that he's been using her all this time to become king of Arendelle. It turns out Hans planned on wooing and marrying Anna, becoming next in line for the throne, and once that was complete, he'd murder Elsa so he'd be immediately crowed king. And now that Anna's already dying due to Elsa's actions, none of that was necessary, and the kingdom was practically his for the taking. Hans then locks the princess inside the castle's parlor to die, but she's thankfully rescued by Olaf, who informs her that Kristoff is the one that truly loves her, and a kiss from him, instead, should save her. Meanwhile, Hans informs the visiting dignitaries that Elsa killed Anna, and before she died, they married, making him the king. The lie is consumed, and Hans gains the throne. However, it's revealed Elsa's been captured and imprisoned by the guards, though she manages to escape. Needing her killed to put an end to winter, Hans follows the queen into the fjords as she tries to return to her ice castle. Anna and Olaf arrive in the fjord as well, but a blizzard occurs, speeding up Anna's dying process. Anna spots Kristoff from a distance, but she notices Hans and Elsa in the distance as well, where the evil prince was seconds away from murdering the Snow Queen with his sword. Sacrificing her life for her sister, Anna leaps to the rescue and puts herself in front of Elsa and Hans, freezing to death seconds before the sword kills her sister. Hans is knocked out from the impact just as Elsa realizes what happened. She immediately mourns for her sister, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf arriving shortly as she begins. However, Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love, and she is soon revived from her death, much to everyone's complete joy. And along with Anna's rebirth comes the entire kingdom's thawing. Once again, Arendelle is restored to peace, and Elsa is once again accepted, as everyone finally understands she's no monster, but a creator of beautiful magic. Anna and Kristoff proclaim their love, and Elsa conjures up a snow cloud for Olaf to survive all year long, including summer. With peace restored and the relationship between the sisters just as peaceful once again, Anna and Elsa rejoice in the palace courtyard with the entire kingdom joining in on the festivities. Disney Parks Anna and Elsa will have meet and greets at Disneyland as well as Disneyland Paris in the winter. As of November 2, 2013, the sisters are currently doing daily meet-and-greet sessions in the Norway Pavilion of Epcot. In California, Anna and Elsa are featured in a new winter themed area of Fantasyland. Also, both princesses are now featured in Disneyland Paris' ''Disney Magic on Parade, on a float also featuring Olaf. Also, on October 22, 2013, Anna and Elsa began early meet-and-greet sessions at Disney's Hollywood Studios, though this was only temporary. Anna also makes a few appearances in the Disney California Adventure spectacular, World of Color alongside Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff, and later alongside Elsa. In Disneyland Paris, Anna plays a major role in the holiday themed version of Disney Dreams! serving as the co-host with Olaf. Anna also makes an appearance in Frozen segment in Celebrate the Magic. Songs *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? *For the First Time in Forever *Love is an Open Door *For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) Gallery Trivia *Anna is based on Gerda from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale. *Anna will be the 12th member in the official line-up, and will be the third freckled and third computer animated princess after Rapunzel and Merida. *She was the third to have her movie be released in Disney Digital 3D. *Anna is the fourth Disney Princess to have blue eyes (the first three being Cinderella, Ariel and Merida). *Anna is the third Disney Princess to have any siblings (first is Ariel, second is Merida), and the first to only have one. She also will be the second Disney Princess to be the youngest sibling, Ariel being the first. Anna will also be the first ever Disney Princess to have a fellow Disney Princess as a sister. *It is unknown if Anna has a classic ballgown, which can be used as her franchise outfit. *Anna is the third Disney Princess to wear boots, the first being Belle in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Pocahontas in her sequel film, as well as in her redesign. *Anna is the second Disney Princess with strawberry-blonde hair, and the second Disney Princess to have her hair in pigtail braids, the first being Cinderella. *Anna is the third Princess to have a green dress. The first was Belle, and the second was Tiana. *Anna is the second Disney Princess after Rapunzel to have a hair color change. *Since the Disney Princesses were designed to have all the princesses unaware of each other's presence, Elsa and Anna are the first and second of all the Disney Princesses to know of each other (second and third if one counts Rapunzel's cameo in the beginning of Frozen). This is especially so as they are sisters. *Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are the only princesses that are playable characters in Disney INFINITY. Coincidentially, all three appear in the same film (the first as a cameo near the beginning as one of the attendees to the last's coronation). *Anna and Elsa are the third and fourth Disney Princesses to be orphans the first two being Snow White and Cinderella. *Anna and Elsa are the fifth and sixth Disney Princesses to be seen as kids in their feature films the first four being Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida. *Anna is so far the only Disney Princess to share a duet with the villain. References Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing Characters Category:European characters Category:Expected Future Disney Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Norwegian characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Article of the week Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Those brought back to life Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings